1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new pesticidal combination, a composition comprising the combination and to a method of controlling pests. The invention further relates to a process for the preparation of the novel composition, to the use thereof and to plant propagation material treated therewith, and to the use of a compound of formula (I) below for the preparation of said novel composition.
2. Background Art
Certain mixtures of pesticides have been proposed in the literature for pest control. However, the biological properties of these known mixtures are unable to satisfy the requirements made of them in the field of pest control in all respects, so that there is still a need to provide further mixtures having synergistic properties for pest control, in particular for controlling insects and representatives of the orders. In particular, the problem in the control of pests in animals is the necessity to provide repeated doses in an animal over a short time period. Such repeated dosing exposes the animal owner or keeper to the pesticide.